Konoha's Carnival
by Lady Plum
Summary: This story it's about how your favorite people of Konoha, spent their first day at the carnival. First chap. is about my original characters, the next chapters will be more and more about the people we know : Naru/Hina paring, so far. The story jumps from Pov to Pov.


**Note: this is the translation of my story "Carnval de Konoha"**

* * *

Konoha's Carnival.

Chapter 1: Chandel and Mai.

* * *

**About Chandel.**

* * *

"Five more minutes" Mr. in Charge says in a quick open and closing of our room's door. _Mr. in Charge… _We've been working together for 2 years and yet, I still don't remember his name. Poor guy… He is a good person; I should at least try to remember his name.

_5 more minutes… _If there is something you need to know about being in front of a crowd it is that the last 5 minutes of waiting are the worst. The anxiety, the knots in your belly, the shaky knees… those are things that can only be stopped when you perform. It's funny, no matter for how long you've been at this, the nervous stuff comes anyways.

_Water… I need water..._

"Uh… Chandel? Um, how many bottles of water have you drunk so far?" Nedaa asks. She is my best friend; she also plays the guitar in the band.

"Mm…" I'm so nervous that I can't even form a coherant thought. As a bad habit, I bite my thumb nail, as if somehow it will help me think.

"I ask you because; I don't want _that_ accident, to happen again. We didn't even finish the second song and you already needed it to go to the bathroom. Nedaa adds.

"Yeah! How does that dance go again Chandel? Calli says laughing as she rises from her seat doing a strange dance with her knees together.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad! I say laughing too.

Calli is a girl we met in the AIK (Arts Institute of Konoha) I know, A school of arts in Konoha? Isn't everyone supposed to be a Ninja down there? Nope, it is not all ninjitsu here! In any case, I don't blame you if you haven't heard of it in your life; the institute is super small and there's even people who have lived in Konoha their whole life and have never heard of it. Like the people from the Shinobi clans families, for example.

Returning to what I was saying. Ok. We met in the IAK with Calli, So she told us her life's dream of had having her own band so, when we told her that I was singer and a bass guitar player and that Nedaa a guitar player that could be a second voice too; it was Perfect! We fit like puzzle pieces. (Calli plays the drums if you were wondering).

We are in the I-don't-remember-number of Konoha's Carnival. I know, the scenario... it's a little improvised, but the advantages of playing at a carnival are huge, first of all, Everyone is in a good mood, especially the crowd. And second of all, it helps you to gain popularity. Oh, I want it to be our turn to play!

Oh! How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Chandel, and I was born here in Konoha. But we moved when I was like 8 years old. Better explain everything from the beginning.

My father is a businessman who made us move out of the town to neutral places when the war started to get bad. This is a time in my life that I don't like to talk much about it. Friends, siblings and parents of my friends, family ... we lost a lot in that time, that's why my dad did what he did.

"Girls! 3 minutes! In line behind the stage, now" Mr. In Charge said opening the door without knocking again. We all stand instantly with our instruments (except Calli for obvious reasons) and we go up the stairs that takes us just behind the stage. The warm wind of summer comes with the echoes of the crowd making the knots in my stomach tighten even more.

"OK, girls" Calli says extending his hand towards us. Nebaa and I put our hands over hers t and pushing down, we shoute in unison. "Mierda, mierda!*

* * *

**About Mai.**

* * *

"Mai, Rui is waiting for you at the door" Mom yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok Mom, I'll be down in just a second!"

I quickly run to the mirror. I touch up my hair and I adjust my skirt already knowing that Mom is not going to like it. Oh, and of course, I cannot forget the 2 touches of my favorite perfume of jasmine for good luck.

I run down the stairs and I find my friend right next to door that goes outside. "Rui! " I shout and I greet her with a hug.

"Mai... the skirt." Mom points with a very serious look on her face. I lower it for her and giving her my biggest smile I say

" Is that better dearest mommy, who is also the most beautiful mommy in the world? She only smiles and gives me a little purse with money.

"Do not spend it all on silly things and don't be late!" She warns us.

"Yes Mom!" Rui and I say at the same time.

Rui is my best friend. We have known each other since early childhood. She is like the sister I never had.

Rui lost her mother in the 9 tails assault, just like we lost dad. We have no memories of them. We were days old when they died. One day, when we were very young, Rui called my mother "mom" by accident, She hasn't stop calling her like that since. Mom is totally cool with that. After all, she loves Rui as if she were her own daughter.

And no, I don't call Mr. Hama Dad, in case you were wondering.

We say bye to Mom and in 5 min We make it to the main street of Konoha.

"Mai!" Rui says poking me with her elbow. "Look who's there! … It is the dog boy!"

He is leaning against a tree with his white dog at his feet. My mind can only whisper one name… Kiba. The butterflies in my stomach go crazy and my heart feels full and warm.

"Go talk to him" My friend whispers.

"No, are you crazy?"

"The dude is all by himself; it's your only chance, go talk to him" Rui insists.

"And what do I say to him?" I ask her in panic.

"I do not know, ask him about the time…"

"But how am I going to ask him that, when I have a watch on my wrist?! Quickly, my friend takes my watch off and pushes me in Kiba's direction. With a deep breath, I start my journey with my eyes looking at the concrete, although they do occasionally glance up, checking to see if Kiba is still there.

With every step I take, my heart beats 10 times faster making my legs feel weak and shivering. I Stop 3 steps in front of him and we face each other. _"I do not know, ask him the time…" _Rui's words echos in my head. _I can't ask him that! Little kids say thaose type of things?_ _Oh my! What do I do now? He's watching me! Why do I have to always listen to Rui?_!

My lips are hesitating with their words and Kiba only looks at me with his big eyes and thin pupils. I'm in panic and my mind is a blank. Finally I gather courage and I say...

* * *

**You are gonna have to wait 'till next chapter**

**To find out what Mai is gonna do!**

**But meanwhile, why not leave a review… Kidding!**

**But feel free to do it if you want.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Mierda, mierda* Means literally shit in spanish. This is something that performers will always say before the show. It's the equivalent of "break a leg".**


End file.
